The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although the Internet has gained recognition as an important or even the most important repository of information, information received from sites on the World Wide Web is often presented in a form which is less than optimal to a user, particularly when that information is received in hard copy without the benefit of Hypertext links or over a wireless device with screen size limitations.